No me lo digas con Flores
by metitus
Summary: Rukia estudia en la Eitoku, una escuela para los de mas alto nivel economico, que es dominada por 4 chicos  conocidos como los F4, podra Rukia sobrevivir a sus años de secundaria  amor, drama y por supuesto mucho IchiRuki.


Disclaimer: Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes en el son propiedad de Tite Kubo (Bleach) y de Yōko Kamio creadora de Hana Yori Dango.

_Letra Cursiva: pensamientos y recuerdos._

~*~No me lo digas con Flores~*~

Capítulo 1. –Las tarjetas rojas… llueven.

Primera hora por la mañana

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Porque hay tantas cosas de marca en la escuela?_

–_Por qué Franck Muller? ¿Por qué Vuitton? ¿Omega? ¿Piaget? ¿Channel?_

_En este lugar, todos son de otro planeta, incluso quienes estudian en guardería, tienen chofer._

– _¡Esto es tan ridículo! Estoy cansada de ver las mismas cosas desde que entré a esta escuela. La Eitoku, una escuela de niños y niñas ricas, mimados, engreídas –mmm me cansaría de decir tantos adjetivos para estos, pero aún con todo esto es una de las mejores en Tokyo._

–¡Nell–san, increíble! ¿Donde compraste ese hermoso collar? – Se escucha al fondo del salón de clases –En Milán por supuesto, no me costó nada tenerlo, mi nuevo novio de turno lo consiguió y eso que es una edición limitada – reía estrepitosamente la chica.

–¡Kawaiii! – gritaron su grupo personal de amigas.

–Con sólo mirarlos, realmente no sé a qué vienen a la escuela, de seguro su futuro está asegurado – la menuda chica, de blanca tez y negro cabello se dedicaba a observar al grupo.

–Bien chicos y chicas, las vacaciones ya terminaron. Por eso el día de hoy, una evaluación sorpresa – dijo el profesor mientras pasaba las hojas con la evaluación. Tomo la hoja en sus manos y leyó.

–_Evaluación de viaje de estudios – Desde que una persona normal como yo, entró en esta escuela, mi vida se ha vuelto muy ajetreada._

– **¡Tarjeta Roja! – **se escucha por el pasillo

– **¡Tarjeta Roja! – **de nuevo, un alumno corre fatigado

– **¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡A Kira Izuru de 2C le han puesto una tarjeta roja! – **se escucha la voz del chico, una vez más

–Chicos la evaluación se termina por ahora pueden retirarse. – Los nervios del profesor no se hicieron esperar, dicho y hecho el profesor salió corriendo en dirección a la muchedumbre que se formaba en la planta baja del colosal edificio.

– **¡Vamos a por Izuru!, ¡Sí genial! –** gritaban todos eufóricos.

– ¡Noo! Chicos por favor yo no tuve nada que ver, créanme – suplicaba clemencia antes sus compañeros de escuela. El joven Kira que provenía de una familia millonaria de navíos de Hokaido.

–¡Sujétenlo! – Gritaba un chico mientras otros lo cogían de todas partes del cuerpo – ¡No déjenme en paz por favor! – los gritos de el rubio se escuchaban por toda la escuela, así como también los de todos los alumnos de ella que gritaban felices por la nueva tarjeta roja del instituto.

–_Uff de verdad que es necesario tener que torturar tanto a una persona, me alegro de pasar desapercibida ya queda poco para mi graduación y esta pesadilla en este instituto terminara, mientras me mantenga de perfil bajo todo estará bien._

–¿Ukitake–san? – No estoy muy segura pero, – dijo una chica, frente a la morena – ¿No deberíamos seguirlos?

–_Esta estudiante de intercambio no se entera de nada, su supiera del circo romano que hay abajo de seguro no bajaría ni a patadas._

–¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo Ukitake–san? ¿Qué es eso de la "tarjeta roja"? – la estudiante de intercambio qué de nada se enteraba, preguntaba curiosamente. _–_Su nombre… Senna Saiko.

–Es la declaración de guerra de los F4, algo así como un ritual de tortura, te aconsejo mantenerte alejada de esos sujetos son de lo peor.

–¿F4? – preguntó la chica con particularidad.

–Sí, es largo de contar, hay 4 estudiantes de tercer año, llamados los "4 Flowers" se abrevia F4, son los chicos más poderosos de la escuela, los más ricos, y bellos. Si alguien llega a irritarlos, esa persona recibirá la "tarjeta roja" – enfatizó la morena.

–Y será completamente humillado y torturado por el resto de su estancia en esta escuela, claro si soporta – suspiró desganada.

–¿Porque todos les obedecen? aquí somos todos ricos ¿no?

–Esos tontos son los hijos de las familias más ricas y exitosas de todo Japón, la diferencia con los demás es gitanesca como si se tratara de una hormiga contra un elefante. El colegio además recibe aportes de estas familias aparte del Director Kuchiki que nadie conoce en persona excepto por quienes son problemáticos y los F4, entre ellos no necesitan ni un yen, supongo que es para mantenerse cerca unos de otros, súper ricos con súper ricos. Hasta los profesores les temen, el único que hace la diferencia es el director, creo que él sí que es un ogro en persona, los pocos que entran a su oficina o se van con un trauma de por vida o simplemente quedan tan mal que prefieren largarse fuera del país. Aún así los F4 hacen lo que quieren, por eso nunca los verás usando el uniforme de la escuela.

–¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! – Toda la escuela gritaba como si estuvieran recibiendo al mismísimo astro del pop, sin exagerar se sentía el vibrar de los cristales del gran comedor.

Los miembros del F4 son:

–Abarai Renji – Suele estar con mujeres casadas 10 años mayores que él, a su padre también le encantan las mujeres en demasía incluso posee un Harem personal, y él es jefe de varios negocios relacionados con el bajo mundo de los Yakuzas*.

– Hitsugaya Toushiro – Es el heredero del Imperio más grande del té en el occidente, y también le gustan mucho las mujeres, tiene un carácter bastante frío, pero se nota que es un crió mimado.

– Ishida Uryuu – Su padre es el presidente de una importante corporación de hospitales a nivel mundial, su constante estado de depresión ha sido siempre un misterio, algunos dicen encontrarlo descansando en lugares extremadamente apartados.

–Y finalmente, Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo del mundialmente conocido empresario Isshin Kurosaki que en paz descanse, ese chico es dueño de una de las 3 más grandes fortunas del planeta, es el líder de los F4, y el dictador total de este colegio. Nieto del temido Yamamoto G.

–¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! – Kurosaki – sama, aquí está el tonto de Izuru como usted ordeno – dijo un chico con alevosía, el chico se estremeció al recibir una mirada matadora.

Al centro de la muchedumbre una cabellera naranja relucía entre las demás, allí mismo se encontraba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo con acabados en la más cara madera, _–el cabrón mayor de la escuela _– pensó la morena – como lo odiaba por tratar como a la gente como basura – Sus ojos violetas destilaban un desprecio único hacia el causante de tales torturas.

–Juguemos Izuru – se escuchó, mientras se levantaba lentamente y posaba sus afilados ojos color miel en la víctima

–Noo, por favor, Kurosaki–sama no me haga daño – temblaba el blondo

– Ya es tarde Izuru– Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la cafetería del Eitoku, Kurosaki Ichigo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas al rubio y sin piedad alguna, no mostrando ni siquiera un poco de compasión ante el estado previo que lo dejaron los demás alumnos del instituto.

–Ya les había comentado muchachos, que esto terminaría así, ¡Renji acabo de ganarte una apuesta! –dijo animosamente Hitsugaya, mientras extendía su mano para cobrar el dinero ganado.

–No me esperaba esto, de nuevo el idiota de Ichigo me ganó, si me viera mi padre… – suspiró pesadamente el pelirrojo del grupo, mientras metía la mano en el pantalón y sacaba un fajo de billetes y se lo entregaba al peliblanco.

–Esperen chicos termino con él y nos largamos de aquí – se acercó al cuerpo encorvado de Kira y le susurro al oído –_ No me seas un gallina ahora I–zu–ru –_ dijo burlonamente, no soportando la presión y antes de recibir el último golpe cayó desmayado al frío piso de la cafetería.

Uryuu al ver lo sucedido decidió separarse antes del grupo y empezó por estirarse, sus largas piernas capturaban la vista de las chicas pervertidas, bostezó camino para retirarse del lugar no sin antes cruzar la mirada con unos grandes ojos violetas que lo hacían sentirse, extrañamente atrapado.

–No esperábamos menos de Kurosaki–sama, ¡que movimientos de lucha! – Un chico con cara de ñoño gritaba entusiasmado, acercándose al naranjo.

–¡Cállate! – el chico lo recibió con una patada en el estomago y luego un golpe en las costillas – Como odio a la gente que habla demasiado – Esto es sólo una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.

–Bueno el Show ha acabado – ahora era el pelirrojo mafioso quien hablaba para hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, ahuyentar a los espectadores.

–Kurosaki Cómo me sorprende tu bestialidad, eres una deshonra para nuestro status – miró tranquilo el chico.

–Vamos Shiro–chan que no te divertiste tu mismo le tenias mala gana a Izuru y mucho más después de que te enteraste de su pecado – con una cínica sonrisa en la cara comentó. Ichigo se divertía de la situación del peliblanco.

–Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear ustedes también y anímense hoy en la noche liberaremos toda la tensión acumulada por nuestras ajetreadas vidas.

–¡Kya! ¡Itshigo es genial! – como lo amó, a los gritos de Nell se unieron los de un grupo de chicas de otros salones.

-Hmp - Rukia corría con furia hacia las escaleras de emergencia, tenía que votar toda esa rabia interna que sentía. Esa impotencia al ver tal salvajismo por parte de los niños mimados – ¿Todos estos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y esos F4? Esos idiotas, llevando un juego como éste tan lejos.

–Son tan patéticos, viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza. – ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ¡BAKAS! – gritó a todo pulmón, la morena mientras respiraba profundo. – Uff, ahora si me siento más relajada, mejor vuelvo a la clase – Así como llegó, se fue corriendo, mientras un joven escuchaba las palabras tan cargadas de la morena, se encontraba recostado en la escalera conjunta leyendo.

–_Sólo me queda aguantar medio año más, esta pesadilla se terminará, algunas veces odio la vida, si esta periodo de tiempo pudiera pasar tranquilamente….todo sería de maravilla, ese es mi único deseo, pero…_

**Tienda de Dangos, Lunes en la tarde.**

– ¡Eh, cómo qué…! ¿La tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo? – Dice otra chica, – No te aburres de ir a ese lugar Rukia, –la chica de cabellos castaños, menudita casi tan bonita como Rukia pero de con el cabello recogido en un moño en forma de tomate; ordenaba la mercancía mientras conversaba con su mejor amiga de la infancia.

–…– La menuda chica solo la miraba mientras esta arreglaba el cristal donde se encontraban los dangos*.

– ¿Que es eso tan imperdonable que hizo ese chico? – Hinamori Momo era una chica común y silvestre bastante amable con todos.

– Ni idea créeme se rumorea que tuvo problemas con la prima de Hitsugaya–san – Rukia se había levantado de su asiento para abrir una caja de mochi* que estaban a punto de caducar

–Vaya que mal – espero que este bien aunque no le conozca, parece duro asistir a un lugar así.

–Los F4 son tan pretenciosos y orgullosos, vanidosos, como si fueran de la mismísima realeza nipona que se atreven a castigar a cualquiera aunque sea por cosas miserables o inventadas, son de lo peor que ahí – la miraba atenta Momo, mientras comía los Mochis y hablaba con la boca llena.

–Sólo cuídate Rukia, por favor ya no estás en primaria para irte de golpes con todos, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí, por favor piensa en tus padres ellos se mueren si te pasa algo.

– Lo sé, Momo eso intento pasar desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo que me queda allí, pero es tan difícil.

–Aunque de igual forma es raro que no interfirieras en la pelea, tú no eres así, recuerdo como me protegías cuando todos me molestaban, en la guardería, jardín de infancia, escuela primaria, y la secundaria – dijo sonriendo Momo – Nadie en la Eitoku conoce esa faceta tan característica de ti, por un lado es mejor para ti.

–Tienes razón Momo entre menos sepan de mi eso sujetos, es mejor, pero olvida eso mejor coge uno de estos – ofreciéndole uno de los dulces.

–¡Comételos tú!, Rukia, ¡disfrútalos! – le dijo alegremente.

**Casa de la familia Ukitake **

– ¡Mamá! ¿Has puesto huevos en la arrocera? – la pelinegra miraba la olla de vapor de manera extraña y a la vez a su madre, luego volvía su mirada curiosa a la cena, su madre era muy extraña para las artes culinarias, aunque realmente no se quejará de ellas, pues por lo regular su comida era exótica pero riquísima.

–Sí, de todos modos se necesita calor para cocinar los huevos, –respondió dulcemente y agregó – Así ahorramos tiempo y energía – La hermosa mujer de pelo trenzado le sonrío de manera dulce.

–Mmm… cierto, tienes razón mamá – la pelinegra le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a ordenar la cocina para luego ayudarle a su madre a servir la cena.

–Querido, ¡Ten! – la mujer de largos cabellos le brindo un tazón con sopa al hombre de gran sonrisa y cabellos blancos.

–Sí, gracias – le sonrió el hombre – Querida – ella volvió la sonrisa

–¡Ah! –Dijo volviéndose hacia Rukia en la cocina – por cierto mi querida Rukia, desde mañana en adelante, vas a llevar este Bento* al colegio – La amorosa mujer colocó una caja blanca decorada con peces Koi* de color azul, parecía sacada de la era Tokugawa, algo realmente hermoso y de gran valor para su mamá.

–¡¿EH? – la sorpresa de la chica era demasiada.

– Si, Sólo será hasta que te gradúes, – decía animada la mujer, pensar que su hija estaba en ese tipo de escuela la hacía sentir más orgullosa.

–Pero… má, u…sar este tipo de bentos va a ser un poco… – decía la peli morena un poco avergonzada por la alegría de su madre, la mujer la miró detenidamente y agregó.

–Sé que es vieja y anticuada para las chicas de tu edad, sé que hoy en día es diferente pero, fue de mi madre y siempre quise que mi hija lo heredara – la mirada era dulce y sincera esperando la respuesta de su hija.

–¡Oh! Esta preciosa – dijo el padre que observaba la plática de las mujeres – que bonito Bento, recuerdo que tu madre te la obsequio querida.

–¡Por supuesto!– remilgó la madre – Rukia–chan tratare de ponerte tu comida favorita mañana.

–Mamá, ¿Por qué gastar tanto en eso? – decía preocupada y molesta porque sus padres hacían todo por recortar los gastos para que ella fuera a esa Escuela.

– ¡Juu–chan la cena esta lista!– la mujer venía con la olla de arroz y vegetales con pollo.

–De acuerdo querida – decía Juushiro Ukitake.

–Hana–chan, la cena – Hanatarou Ukitake, hermano pequeño de Rukia.

–Sí, madre – decía desde su habitación – ¡es suficiente por hoy! – dejando el libro de secundaria que tenía en sus manos.

-Todos estaban sentados a la mesa y empezaban a servirse, la comida era poco pero la relación familiar era excelente, el padre tosía un poco, y la madre se levantó por el jarabe.

–Querido dijiste que irías al doctor esta vez.

–Sí, amor pero eso será después, me quiero probar a mí mismo que soy un hombre fuerte.

–Con la salud no se juega – decía la mujer haciendo un berrinche.

– ¡Veras que en unos días se me quita! – El hombre se agarraba la yukata para toser un poco más – seré un hombre nuevo – hacia un seña de V – mientras tosía un poco más.

–Sí papa, ¡eso es estupendo! – decía el joven de ojos dormilones y cabello negro.

–Te prepararé un té verde después – dijo la mujer sirviéndose vegetales – dicen que es bueno para la tos

–¡_Ufff! Estoy harta de esto, no es para nada buena esa escuela de bárbaros – _pensaba la chica

–Entonces, yo aspiro a estar en una escuela secundaria que tiene los gastos más bajos en todo Japón – dijo el chico y todos le aplaudieron menos Rukia, que comía atenta.

–De verdad no necesitan llegar a esos extremos para que pueda seguir en la Eitoku – decía mirándolos a todos.

–No, querida, esa sólo es una diversión nuestra para ahorrar dinero – decía la amorosa Unohana Ukitake – para nada es por tu culpa.

–_Mamá, Papá y Hana–chan, todos son feliz de que yo pueda estar en la Eitoku, que asista a las clases ahí – _Rukia seguía comiendo. Ignorando los comentarios para el "juego de ahorrar" – mientras ellos hablaban del futuro.

**Flash back de Ukitake padre**

–_Ukitake–san. __He escuchado que la mayor parte de su dinero es destinada a la Eitoku – decía uno de los compañeros curiosos de la empresa_

–_¡Oh, bueno, si! – respondía orgulloso el hombre._

**Flash back de Ukitake Madre**

–_Ukitake–san. __He oído que su hija mayor estudia en la Eitoku – decía una señora curiosa en el Mercado._

–_Eso es correcto – respondía la dulce y orgullosa Unohana – mi hermosa hija estudia en la Eitoku._

**Flash back de Ukitake hijo**

–_Oye Ukitake – kun oí que tu Hermana va a la Eitoku, – decía el chico del salón de Hana –kun._

–_Sí, de hecho ella estudia ahí – decía feliz por su hermana reconocida._

–_Todos trabajan muy duro por mí – _suspiraba, mientras terminaba su cena y su familia pensando en el futuro, ellos eran muy ocurrentes siempre pensando bromas, era feliz con ellos – ¡gracias por la comida!– dijo levantando sus platos y yendo a lavarlos.

En la tranquilidad de su habitación…

–_Sencillamente, – _suspiraba – _ no puedo decirles que quiero dejar la escuela –_ se preparaba para practicar Kanji – su caligrafía era excelente, desde pequeña había participado en esos concursos, pero ella siempre prefería mantenerse fuera del público y más en su actual escuela.

–_Para empezar nunca debí pensar siquiera entrar a esa monstruosa escuela – _me bañaré.

**Flash back**

_Todos aplaudían a la mujer que se encontraba al micrófono, era un hermosa mujer, de blanca piel y un hermoso cabello trenzado color azul, unos ojos color azul oscuro, su físico no lo era todo, su destreza e inteligencia, ese porte elegante, ella era la modelo a seguir _

–_Felicidades, estudiantes de primer y segundo año, soy __Kurotsuchi__ Nemu, muy buenas tardes a todos y todas – la mujer hablaba fluidamente robando las miradas de todos._

–_Es tan hermosa, es como una Hada mágica de un manga – Rukia murmuraba para sí._

–_Parece que actualmente está estudiando en Francia – decía la madre de Rukia – al parecer es la heredera de la empresa Kurotsuchi – seguía Unohana – ¡es tan rica!– decía en tono infantil. _

–_¡Shhh! Por favor, guarde silencio – la calló otra madre de familia – fue cuando la chica del micrófono miró en dirección a los ojos de Rukia, era tan hermosa_

–_Me gustaría dirigir unas palabras a todos aquellos que desean graduarse aquí. – dijo, si detenerse – por favor, escojan su propio camino en la vida, de ese modo no tendrán que arrepentirse de su vida en la escuela._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ya en la bañera, entre esa tibia agua que ayudaba a relajarse del estrés diario…

–Entre a esa escuela porque deseaba ser como ella, ser una gran persona – entre la tina, Rukia seguía remembrando aquella decisión. – ¡Uff! Y yo que pensaba que tendría una vida feliz en esa escuela – En ese momento ante esas palabras dichas para ella misma, recordó las caras de los infelices que hacían de la escuela un circo.

–_Odio ese colegio, odio a las 4 F, esos idiotas – _recordaba como Ichigo Kurosaki había golpeado tan brutalmente a ese chico – _no soporto la indiferencia de mis compañeros, pero lo que más odio es a mí misma por ser tan infeliz – _la chica suspiro un par de veces más para luego dejarse ir entre el agua cálida de la bañera.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando – _un día más en la Eitoku, el comedor estaba lleno de niños ricos comiendo en sus platos de porcelana y plata fina, sirviendo en copas los jugos, comiendo alimentos internacionales y Rukia observando la poca calidad humana de todos los de ahí.

Se dispuso abrir su almuerzo, era esa hermosa caja que le había preparado mamá – No tenían que haberme dado eso- dijo tomando sus palillos para empezar.

Separo la tapadera que dejaba ver en el primer nivel del Bento: unos hermosos y bien decorados vegetales en forma de flores, tempura, pasta de pescado, espárragos que sobre de ellos unas gambas.

-¿Eh? Esto… ¿son gambas? – _Gracias mamá – _pensó pero en eso escuchó.

-Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante de intercambio, Saiko Senna-chan – dijo uno de los tipos acariciándole el cabello a la chica.

-¿Ya comiste?- decía el otro – vente a comer conmigo, comamos juntos – se podía observar que la chica estaba nerviosa.

- Y… o… yo.

-Hay un mesa por allá – señaló uno de los chicos - ¡vamos, no te arrepentirás! - entonces uno iba a jalar del saco de la chica pero.

-Saiko-san, te estoy esperando para almorzar juntos – interrumpió la morena desde su mesa a los acosadores de Senna, quien la miró de forma agradecida, pero se ganó las miradas asesinas de los acosadores.

-Gracias – La chica de cabello morado y ojos amarillos se sentó en la mesa de Rukia e hizo una reverencia – muchas gracias por salvarme.

-Mmm no es nada – le sonrió Rukia.

-Lo siento, yo no estoy acostumbrada a los chicos – dijo Senna – además no me gusta estar rodeada por este tipo de gente- soltó mirando hacia todos lados, como si buscará a alguien.

-Hey… ¿Es posible que tu… seas una persona normal, común y corriente?- dijo Rukia con mucha fe.

-¿¡ah! ¡Por Dios, eso está descompuesto! – Refiriéndose a lo que había en el otro nivel del Bento de Rukia.

-¡Puff! – Había desilusión en el suspiro de Rukia – eso, son sólo algas – Senna la vio con curiosidad y Rukia sólo le sonrió a la cara indagatoria que había puesto Senna.

-¡Oh! – salió de la chica de ojos rojos.

-Así que… en realidad sí eres una niña rica – Senna la miraba aun de manera rara y más al platillo exótico de Rukia, que era de colores, entonces la morena, cogió uno de las bolas blancas con algas moradas y le dijo - ¿quieres probarlo?

-¡Gracias por la comida! – respondió cogiéndolo y observándolo más de cerca para luego darle un mordisco, lo mastico- ¡Delicioso!- dijo al fin después de haber tragado el bocado.

-¿En serio? – Rukia le sonrió ante la sinceridad de las palabras de la chica.

-¡Sí! – ambas sonrieron y empezaron a platicar, Senna pidió comida al restaurante de la escuela.

Unos minutos después…

-Senna, es un nombre bonito – dijo Rukia mientras guardaba el Bento.

-Rukia-chan, también es un nombre muy bonito – respondió.

-No, no, además es un nombre extranjero, realmente no sé qué significa – tenía una mirada rara – además quizás sea un tipo de comida y realmente no sé qué significa – Senna sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la morena, ambas sonrieron, entre la comida pero algo paso…

Senna se levantó y puso sus cubiertos sobre la charola y al girar, sólo sintió como su charola escurrió el jugo de naranja que minutos antes había bebido, había chocado contra alguien. Rukia sintió como los minutos se transformaron en horas… Rukia volvió la mirada al rostro del afectado y el corazón quiso salirse del pecho.

-Vaya, vaya – se escuchó la voz masculina e irritada, la mirada de Senna reflejaba temor, la dirigió hacia el chico - ¿Qué extraña forma de presentarse? – la camisa blanca que marcaba el fornido cuerpo reflejaba la mancha de color naranja.

-Lo… lo siento – dijo agachando la mirada, detrás del chico venían dos más y uno de los amigos se había quedado a la mitad de las escaleras del segundo piso del F4.

-Está realmente ha sido una extraña forma de presentarse – volvió a decir el chico, de mirada ceñuda, ese ceño marcado en su frente si era aterrador, Rukia solo podía ver como Senna estaba intimidada ante esa penetrante mirada.

-Esto… - decía casi temblando – te pagaré la factura de la tintorería – el chico estaba vistiendo un pantalón de seda negra, con una camisa blanca de hilos egipcios, su corbata negra hacia excelente juego con el pantalón que vestía, su cabello despeinado, y ese reloj pulsera de marca Rolex, lo hacía lucir un chico muy apuesto y COOL.

-¿La factura de la tintorería? Me debes estar tomando el pelo – dijo burlonamente, frente a la chica se desfajó, desajustó su corbata negra de seda tirándola al piso a unos metros, arranco su camisa blanca, sólo se escucharon los botones caer por el piso, Senna parecía aterrada, entonces le aventó con su camisa, haciendo que ella se tropezara con la mesa que tenía atrás tirando todo lo de la charola al piso, Rukia no podía gestionar palabra, su amiga estaba siendo acosada por el líder de los F4… el odiado y amado Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico de esos brillantes cabellos naranja mostraba su musculatura, se había quedado con una playera color negro, que se encontraba debajo de su camisa blanca, en su pecho le adornaba un cadena de oro que tenía el dije de un "K"

-¡Vamos, Ichigo! - dijo el pelirrojo – no molestes a las chicas bonitas – se sentó sobre la mesa y le acaricio el pelo.

-Que lastima, creo que a Renji le gustaría verte un poco más madurita – dijo el peli blanco – quizás si tienes una hermana… - dijo para encaminarse hacia el pasillo frente a las escaleras, el chico de gafas y de hermoso cabello azul estaba en las escaleras observando a los implicados y a la chica junto a ellos.

-¡¿Ah, ah? – Pero claro – dijo sarcásticamente – Esta frió, ¿Qué pasaría si pescó una neumonía y me muero? – ese comentario valió la mirada cruda de nuestra morena, el chico pateo la charola que se interponía entre él y Senna y dijo – Yo, el gran Kurosaki Ichigo, voy a heredar el imperio que sostiene la economía de Japón y parte del mundo, - dijo desvergonzadamente, se acercó al rostro de Senna - ¿Has considerado alguna vez el futuro de Japón? – Sonrió descaradamente - ¿En qué estás pensando? - ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!- le gritó a Senna, la estresada Rukia alzo la vista ante la reacción del Kurosaki.

- ¡Par! – valientemente pero atemorizada alzó la voz, la vista de todos los presentes se dirigió a ella - pa…ra nuevo – hacia ya, por favor – Ichigo que era el único que no había volteado, alza su vista hacia la morena de ojos violeta, la chica de piel blanca, Uryuu Ishida y los otros dos estaba estupefactos por el atrevimiento, esperando lo siguiente, el trío de tontas tenían la boca abierta, ante la presión Rukia bajo la mirada y dijo – Por favor, Perdónala – Ichigo sólo la observo, decir esas palabras, pero él no habló, - No… lo ha… hecho a propósito. – Ichigo se reincorporó de su posición frente a Senna a una erguida y altiva posición como un león , sin quitar la vista de Rukia, ella por su parte no quitaba su vista atemorizada del piso, entonces el altivo Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia ella, sentía la vista penetrante que antes atacaba a su amiga estar posada en ella, vio como los zapatos negros se detenían junto a ella, pero no volteo a verlo, siguió un paso tras otro, siguió por detrás de ella rodeándola, cuando ella sintió que el chico caminaba ya a unos pasos de ella, levantó poco a poco la vista siguiendo esa espalda tan bien formada, la respiración compactada de Rukia parecía volver a su cauce, su vista vio como los otros tres F4, seguía a Kurosaki, por el pasillo a la salida, los tres siguieron caminando pero el líder se detuvo para volver a ver a la morena, en un gesto despreciativo, Senna seguía temblando y Rukia estaba impresionada, reflexionando lo que acababa de hacer.

-_Eh rezado toda la noche… realmente mucho… - _abre su casillero y ahí estas – _al final, he caído en su juego – _la mirada directa de Rukia, no podía despegarse de eso…

-¡Tarjeta Roja! ¡Tarjeta Roja! ¡Tarjeta Roja! – Se escuchaba uno de los súbditos del Kurosaki gritar por los pasillos de la escuela - ¡Ukitake Rukia del 2ª C tienen una Tarjeta Roja!

-Tienen que deshacerse de ella hoy mismo… - habló el distraído Ichigo, se encontraban en el comedor especial de los F4, estaban también uno de los que se dedicaba a los castigo.

-Esta es la primera vez que una chica recibe la Tarjeta Roja – habló Abarai Renji dando un sorbo al té especial de Toushiro.

-Sí, esta es la primera vez – hablo el peli blanco, Uryuu Ishida no menciono ni una palabra, sólo se dedicó a ver la expresión entre excitada y maliciosa de Ichigo, quien parecía estar o no junto a ellos, moviendo sus manos inquietamente, algo era bueno para él pero ¿Qué seria es algo?

Había logrado llegar a su salón sin ningún ataque, eso era raro, pero al abrir la puerta encontrándose de pie, frente a su lugar pero su asiento había desaparecido, todos y todas sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, tratando de contener su ira, volvió hacia la puerta en ese preciso instante Senna la abría.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto sin saber, pero Rukia no se detuvo a contarle corrió por el pasillo y luego escaleras abajo.

-¡Ahí estas! – dijo para ella, su pupitre estaba entre la basura, se dirigió hacia el lugar, dejando su mochila y su Bento en el suelo para sacar el pupitre de donde estaba, en eso, unos alumnos abren la ventana y le tiran con verduras, llenándola de jugos de verdura, zanahorias, lechugas, tomates, cebollas picadas adornaron la cabeza de Rukia, pero sin estar satisfechos, le aventaron con el cesto de la basura desde todos los otros salones, volteo a ver quiénes eran y todos los de alrededor estaba riéndose de ella, esquivó fácilmente lo que le aventaban, pero esta que se moría del coraje.

Se encontraban en clases de Matemáticas, la profesora frente a los alumnos y alumnas, entonces la educadora pidió a alguien que pasara a resolver la ecuación que estaba en el pizarrón.

-Sensei, quiero participar – dijo Nell, líder del trío tonto.

-Adelante – dijo la Sensei.

-Terminé – dijo Nell.

-¡Basta con eso! – Replicó Rukia, Nell había puesto en la pizarra, "Rukia Pobretona LAR-GA-TE" - ¡No me iré! – gritó Rukia.

-Ukitake-san estamos en clase – dijo la profesora, y cuando esta se levantó de su escritorio, sin revisar la ecuación de Nell.

-Lo siento – dijo Rukia, se distrajo en su bolsa y todos excepto Senna aventaron con borradores a Rukia.

Se llegó la hora del receso, Rukia estaba cansada de esquivar borradores, de esquivar más botes con basura, cuando por fin se sintió segura, se sentó al filo de las escaleras, de pronto vio venir a Senna.

-Senna – dijo animosa Rukia, por ver a su amiga, entonces está nerviosa, la esquivó y en eso Rukia sintió las risas detrás de ella.

-PO-BRE-TO-NA – dijeron al mismo tiempo el grupito Nell, y el aventaron con un balde de agua fría – incluso tu única amiga te ha abandonado – dijo Nell.

-Es porque siempre eres una molestia – dijo otra de ellas.

-Por Dios, la ¡hija de plebeyos! – decía haciendo caras despectivas – queriendo estudiar en una escuela de gente rica como nosotras, es una abominación a la belleza y a la clase.

-¡Date prisa y lárgate! – Dijo finalmente Nell, - nadie te quiere aquí.

-POBRETONA – dijeron al mismo tiempo echándose a reír, Rukia toda mojada no articulaba palabra, sólo coraje ante las descerebradas e idiotas.

Una vez que la habían dejado sola, se retiró hacia el único lugar que nadie visitaba, el apacible lugar… las escaleras de emergencia, caminó hacia allí, abrió la puerta, suspiró profundo, la ira se apoderaba de ella de la misma forma que lo hacia la impotencia.

-¡Maldición! – Decía mientras que paso a paso bajaba por los escalones, - ¡Maldición! – lloraba de enojo e impotencia, en el último escalón se detuvo, respirando profundamente - ¡Maldición! – Repitió por tercera vez – su agitada respiración hacia que le temblara el cuerpo.

-Para ya… por favor – se escuchó, la chico no supo de donde venía esa voz, pero se levantó en automático, volteo hacia arriba en las escaleras pero nada, entonces volvió su vista hacia más abajo y ahí estaba, sentado a lo largo del escalón, con un libro y arreglando sus sexy gafas, se encontraba el chico… - No grites y maldigas aquí – la miró directamente y ella devolvió la mirada, - así que al final eras, tú… - dijo el volviendo su vista a la lectura, el chico de gafas era nada más y nada menos que el F4, el depresivo Ishida-kun.

-¿Eh? – El chico se levantó de su cómoda posición, sacudió su trasero.

-¿Va a ser posible que dejes de gritar y vociferar por aquí? – Dijo poniéndose en la filita del balcón junto a Rukia, quien tenía su vista fija al suelo, pero volvía a posarse en la cara del joven, la mirada de Rukia era como la de un cachorro asustado - ¿Eh?, ¿Estabas escuchando? – lo ojos de ella se movían como si trataran de rehacer la imagen en su cabeza, y los ojos del Ishida Uryuu se fijaban en sus violetas como un objeto extraño y único, por unos segundos sus miradas fueron una, el en forma interrogatoria y ella en forma vergonzosa.

-Sólo lo diré una vez – habló el azulino chico, el volviendo su vista al libro entre sus manos, - Lo siento, pero estas escaleras de emergencia son mías.

-…-¡_Uh_!

-Este es un lugar muy importante para mí, así que no deseo que nadie me moleste, - dijo el chico volviendo a hojear su libro.

-…- Rukia lo miraba fijamente y él al sentir sus ojos la miró de nuevo, ella salió del trance en el que estaba e hizo una reverencia, se apoyó en el barandal para subir poco a poco los escalones, la vista de Ishida, la seguía mientras la chica avanzaba.

-Esto… debe ser una difícil situación para ti – habló Uryuu, Rukia detuvo su andar y volvió su mirada a Ishida, él adelanto su paso, en pocos segundos paso de lado de la morena, la puerta se abrió y se cerró ante ella…

Rukia caminaba rumbo a la tienda de dangos, giraba delicadamente como si de una danza se tratará, mientras sonreía, y sonreía sola, un automóvil del año color negro, la seguía de cerca, una venta del automóvil bajó y un par de hermosos ojos color miel se fijaron en la jovialidad de la menuda mujer, que cruzaba la calle sin pena ni premura…-

Mientras en una Mansión a afueras de la cuidad cierto muchacho temperamental, ahogaba a un alumno de la Eitoku por no haber cumplido con su misión de hacerle la vida imposible a una pequeña pelinegra.

-Esa chica, no está afectada en lo absoluto.

¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo siendo Kurosaki-sama, ella…

-Asumo que comprendes las consecuencias de haber fallado.

Tienda de Dangos

-Una castaña guardaba con sumo cuidado los implementos de la tienda en la que trabajaba arduamente para ayudar a su familia a la vez que conversaba con su compañera y amiga.

-Pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer Rukia es cambiarte de escuela.

-Ella solo se limito a observarla y decir ¿Realmente lo piensas Momo?

-¡Por supuesto! – Solo mira como estas y no llevas ni una semana con la guerra contra los F4.

-Ese Kurosaki, ¿no es el único heredero de un Imperio Financiero?

-¡Ahh! Por favor no nos asuste de nuevo Matsumoto – san – La jefa y dueña de la tienda era una mujer muy hermosa de pelo castaño claro y ojos aguamarina.

-¿Desde cuándo nos has estado escuchando? – La ojivioleta la miro recelosa.

- Así que es verdad al parecer el tiene contactos con los Yakuzas más temidos de todo Japón y de todo de el mundo, es un chico con bastante poder, no importa lo que hagas estas a su merced Ukitake.

-¿A su merced? - ¿Que quieres decir? – la miro asustada.

-Una vez conocí a un hombre que fue mi novio, siempre luchando con su familia y hermanos por el poder. Y sin saberlo fue usado por ellos… una triste historia de traición.

-Espera un momento, ¿De dónde viene todo eso? – Hinamori dejo la escoba con la que limpiaba y comenzó a fregar las vitrinas, espero que su jefa le contestara pero ella solo siguió con su monologo interno.

-Ukitake-chan, te aviso para que estés más alerta, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela.

Camino con algo de temor hacia su casillero, esperando no encontrar nada desagradable giro la manilla y...

- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué es esto? Un puñado de serpientes salieron de su casillero y precisamente no eran de juguete, ¿Acaso querían matarla? Detrás de ella tres sombras sigilosas se pararon a observarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dentro del laboratorio de química tres muchachos se encontraban molestando a una chica.

- ¡Sujétenla contra el suelo! gritaba uno de estos.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme ir! – Rukia forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que uno de ellos puso una silla encima de ella para obligarla a permanecer quieta y la golpeo en la cara.

-Deja de forcejear puta estúpida ya bastantes problemas nos has causado con Kurosaki-sama, ahora aprenderás la lección y puede que nos diviertas mucho – El chico comenzó con un cuchillo a desabotonar la chaqueta de el uniforme, mientras ella que estaba que moría de miedo pensó lo peor.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – un delgado chico de mirada afilada que se encontraba recostado en las mesas de el recinto se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

- Déjenla ir.

- Pero Ishida - sama si no lo hacemos, esta chica...

- Ya está bien, he dicho que la dejen – Todos se retiraron desconcertados tras la orden de uno de los F4.

Fue en ese momento cuando la chica sintió algo tibio caer de sus ojos, y se largo a llorar. El solo quito la silla, se sentó y le dijo:

-La mujer de la limpieza está limpiando las escaleras de emergencia. Cuesta tanto encontrar un lugar tranquilo, no me esperaba esto.

- Gra…gra…gracias.

- No te equivoques conmigo, sólo odio los métodos que utilizan – y camino a la salida dejándola sola.

-¿Uryuu?

-Sí, Apareció en el último minuto.

-¿Por qué no se deshicieron de la chica antes? - Ichigo cortó el teléfono furioso. Escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo.

- Volveré a Nueva York cuando acabe el negocio de C&B, ¿Cuál ha sido la respuesta de el Banco de Manhattan? No, para el trato.

- Quizá, deberíamos reconsiderarlo Sr.

- He dicho que lo pare, AHORA.

- Así que estás aquí – el recién llegado sujeto lo miro de arriba hacia abajo analizando al chico con su mirada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que le dices a tu único nieto al que no vez desde hace 6 meses? – Lo desafió al responderle.

-En el lujoso comedor seis sirvientas llevaban diferentes tipos de platos, todos muy hermosos y bien preparados, en silencio los dejaron en la mesa ya previamente puesta y se retiraron, solo dos de ellas se quedaron esperando alguna orden de alguno de los comensales.

-La lámpara de cristal brillaba en el centro de la gran mesa arreglada con velas y adornos florales, era un banquete esplendido, el mayordomo se encontraba al lado izquierdo del dueño de casa esperando cualquier orden.

- Por favor, dígale al chef que venga - Fue la orden impuesta.

- Sí, señor.

El chico solo observo como su abuelo bebía vino y lo miraba atentamente, prefiero seguir comiendo.

- ¿El señor me hizo llamar? – pregunto el chef recién llegado.

- A partir de mañana está despedido – Llamo a la sirvienta más cercana con la mano y comenzaron a retirarle los alimentos.

- Sasakibe por favor contrate a un nuevo chef - Si, señor.

La mesa continua en silencio, mientras el mayordomo sacaba al pobre chef despedido.

- ¡Ah! Ya está aquí la piel tostada de pollo.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! - ¡Espera! Primero vamos a comer la mitad del arroz y a disfrutar sólo de su aroma. – El padre de familia estaba bastante animado el día de hoy y bromeaba con su hijo.

- Oh, de esta manera sabrá mejor Oto-san.

- Sí Hanataro, huélelo un poquito…

Unohana solo sonreía al ver a su familia cuando se escucho el golpe de un tazón sobre la mesa.

-¡Por favor paren esto! – La hija de la familia los miro decaída, no le gustaba que su familia se sacrificara tanto por ella.

-Tener que recortar gastos no es tan divertido – La expresión en su rostro fue de pesar.

- Nee-chan ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Debe ser el stress de la escuela? - Su madre le toco la frente esperando encontrar algún rastro de fiebre.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada. No tienen que forzarse a ahorrar al máximo, sólo para que vaya a Eitoku – Diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa y se encerró en su habitación.

-La música animaba el lugar y muchos jóvenes bailaban sin cesar, era de madrugada en una de las discos más famosas de Tokyo.

-Renji-Kun, tengo un regalo para ti - Una mujer de unos 27 años le daba un sobre de regalo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? - la miro extrañado esto no podía ser lo que el se imaginaba.

"_Formulario de Divorcio"_

- De esta forma, podré casarme contigo cuando acabes la escuela ¡Sugoii! Renji - kun!

El solo la beso para callarla y le dijo:

-Gracias por estar conmigo, estoy muy contento.

-Espera un momento Renji - kun, aún lo nuestro puede funcionar - la mujer era sacada por un gran guardaespaldas que la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Largo de aquí.

-¡Renji-Kun! La puerta se cerró y el camino hacia la zona del bar, necesitaba un trago urgente.

-Ah realmente eres como un demonio Abarai – Toushiro y me lo dices tú, que tienes 15 años, niñito superdotado.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad, tienes 15 Toushiro? - La mujer que lo acompañaba le pregunto curiosa.

-Hombres y mujeres no necesitan preocuparse por la edad, ¿no?

-Tu piel es muy lisa y suave…. Una gran belleza – se acerco a ella para besarla cuando la puerta se abre y logran divisar a Ichigo entrando prepotentemente hacia la zona VIP en la que se encontraban siempre en aquella disco.

-¿Ishida no ha venido?

-A ese tío le gusta esconderse en sitios remotos y tranquilos, de seguro debe estar jugando Pool – Renji bufó molesto vaya pregunta idiota la de Ichigo.

-Pero no deberías preocuparte por él, Kurosaki-kun – Sabia que se enfurecería al escucharlo llamarle así.

-¡Eso era todo lo que tenían que responder!

-¿Por qué tan irritado? – El peliblanco esperaba una respuesta.

- Si esa enana no se va, este "juego" nunca se acabará.

-No sé cómo te preocupas por esas tonterías Kurosaki Ichigo, después de todo, sólo estas teniendo un poco de diversión – Jugaba con su vaso de zumo al decirle esas palabras.

-Pero un día vas a ser tan poderoso, que incluso esta escuela no será bastante para ti – Quería hacerlo enfadar, sabía que le molestaba de sobremanera la chica linda de la tarjeta roja.

-Un ruido y un par de vasos rotos, se descontrolo y golpeo la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, ya bastante tenía con el asunto de esa chica para que Renji lo molestara con el tema.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

Camino hacia la salida y se retiro de el lugar dejando a sus amigos solos, estaba cansado.

-La morena se encontraba recostada boca arriba pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior, cuando escucho un sonido en la cocina, se levanto sigilosamente a mirar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con una imagen muy tierna.

- Das bastantes problemas querido, mira como lo estas dejando.

- Ah, como una flor, qué bonito Unohana.

- El niño dijo que está bien que le des menos a él, se nota que quiere mucho a su hermana.

- Ya veo, debería ponerle un poquito más de esto – Tomando más arroz

- Esta bien, sólo un poco bastará – Le sonrió a su mujer

- Sí, no olvides poner las gambas favoritas de Rukia.

- Estará muy contenta cuando mañana vea su almuerzo.

- Juushiro estas cansado deberías irte a la cama, no quiero que te enfermes - le miro preocupada la salud de su esposo nunca fue buena.

- ¿Me das fuego? – pregunto un hombre que iba acompañado por sus amigos al pelinaranja que caminaba muy enojado.

-¿Que si me das fuego imbécil? – volvió a preguntar al verse ignorado.

-¿No me has oído? – Ichigo cansado de que esos idiotas no lo dejaran en paz tiro un golpe directo a la cara de ese sujeto, para luego patear a los otros que lo acompañaban descargo toda su ira en ellos, y se marcho a su casa, vaya día había tenido, pero mañana seria otro día y le haría pagar a esa tonta.

Ya en el comedor Rukia abrió su caja de almuerzo y pudo observar el lindo trabajo que realizaron sus padres anoche con tanto esfuerzo.

-Deben estar bromeando – Maravillada sonrió ante su comida, junto sus manos y dijo:

-Gracias por la comida.

Antes de comenzar a masticar la primera gamba escucho unos pasos pausados que se detuvieron justo delante de ella alzo la cabeza y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo que la miraba de una forma bastante espeluznante.

-Bajo la cabeza no quería problemas ese día y solo espero poder evitarlos hasta que llegara sana y salva a la tienda de dangos.

-Una pobretona tratando desesperadamente de imitar a la clase alta – La fría voz del chico hizo que su piel se erizara, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con ella?

-¡Hombres como yo pueden decirlo después de verlo! y tu eres un ejemplo de eso – Tomo la caja de Bento de la chica, la observo detenidamente.

-Esto no es otra cosa que un Bento preparado por una mujer cualquiera – alzo la caja y la estrello contra el piso del casino escolar.

Ante los ojos violetas de la chica miles de trozos de comida saltaron por el lugar, solo la gamba mas gigante quedo cerca de la mesa, el chico cruelmente la aplasto con su zapato y comenzó a marcharse.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar o acercarse por miedo, ella solo se arrodillo frente a lo poco y nada de comida que quedaba en el piso.

- ¿Hey tu ven aquí? - Grito hacia la zona alta del casino.

-¿Qué desea Kurosaki-sama? – pregunto un chico atemorizado.

- Mis zapatos están sucios – le contesto al pobre chico, mientras le ponía el zapato encima al chico para que este se lo limpiara.

Ishida desde lo alto de la escalera observaba como la morena recogía pieza por pieza lo que quedo de su caja de Bento.

Ella no quito la mirada del piso y recordó el esfuerzo de sus padres

_-"No olvides poner las gambas favoritas de Rukia"_

"_Rukia estará muy contenta"._

-Espera… - la voz de Rukia salio como un susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? - El muchacho se dio media vuelta para quedar en frente de ella.

Rukia se levanto del piso con toda la fuerza de voluntad y orgullo que le quedaba

-No me importa si eres el heredero de un Imperio Financiero, alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero - Levanto la voz estaba harta de ese remedo de hombre.

Lo sentía por Momo y su familia, aceptaría con responsabilidad las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Vete al infierno! – levanto los puños y con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeo en la cara.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir Kurosaki Ichigo había sido golpeado por la pobretona de la escuela.

-¡No voy a huir! luchare contigo, vamos, si tienes agallas.

El chico solo se limitaba a tocarse la mejilla y observarla, porque ese golpe le había recordado a ella.

_-Ichigo__! ¡Toma esto!_

Rukia recogió sus cosas y miro a la zona VIP de la cafetería, Ishida Uryuu le sonreía y ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Antes de seguir miro a Kurosaki por última vez y se abrió camino entre los alumnos que la observaron con asombro.

-He hecho algo realmente grande –Una vez que pienso en las consecuencias, para ser honesta, realmente estoy muy asustada, pero yo no voy a ceder, incluso si me golpean o patean. Porque yo, Rukia, soy una mujer muy fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente.

- Deberías tratar esto con más cuidado hija - Ten que tengas un buen día.

- ¡Ya me voy! Gracias Mamá

Salió corriendo por la calle para dirigirse a la escuela… dio un respiro y un auto negro se estaciono frente a ella, de el salieron dos hombres vestidos de negro y le taparon la boca con un pañuelo que contenía un fuerte somnífero, antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver que la ventana de el auto bajaba y mostraba la cara de cierto ojimiel que le sonreía siniestramente, fue ahí cuando perdió el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro.

Glosario

_*Yakuzas: mafia japonesa._

_* Dangos: dulces comunes de Japón, que son de harina de arroz y tienen relleno._

_*Mochi: pastelillo de harina de arroz horneada y relleno de ankos o fruta_

_* Bento: Caja japonesa para llevar la comida, suele tener un compartimiento exclusivo para el arroz._

_* Pez Koi: es el pez popular japonés que se mantiene en los estanques, llamados Koi por sus colores y significa algo así como carpas, también es dibujado en muchos accesorios como banderas, cajas y paredes, se dice que es de buena suerte.._

_N/As: Este Fic lo hicimos con mucha dedicación (Brisse y Metitus) fue un proyecto que nos costó bastante esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen reviews sugerencias o lo que sea. Aclaramos que es una adaptación de el dorama, manga y anime Hana Yori Dango y no será igual._

_**Especiales agradecimientos a Sakura-Jeka! A quien le dedicamos este capítulo.**_

_Se cuidan mucho nos leemos ^^ Ichiruki4ever._


End file.
